


Poison

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [36]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [NA]. [Successiva alla long 'Tra gl'inferi e lo spazio'].Vegeta sta morendo avvelenato e Goku gli sta accanto. Riusciranno a salvarlo?Elly appartiene a TheBlueMusketeer.





	Poison

Poison  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.1 Vegeta si sveglia tardi

Vetrunks si arrampicò sopra il letto, si sedette sopra la pancia del nonno e si mise a saltellare sul posto. Le coperte spesse tre dita avvolgevano il principe dei saiyan e ad ogni movimento del bambino il materasso cigolava. Il piccolo si sporse in avanti, mettendo le mani sul cuscino e avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del più grande.

“Sveglia nonno!” strepitò. 

Vegeta mugolò e girò il capo. 

Bulma sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduta, ansimando. Si voltò verso il proprio comodino e guardò il display della radiosveglia. Le stecche luminescenti formavano una serie di zeri e un cinque.

“Sono le cinque del mattino?” chiese l’azzurra. Accese la luce e il piccolo continuò a saltellare.

“Mi hai promesso che ci allenavamo!” supplicò il piccolo. 

Bulma sbadigliò e si massaggiò il capo.

“Sveglia Vegeta, se hai davvero promesso a tuo nipote di allenarlo, devi accontentarlo” disse. Mise la mano sulla spalla muscolosa del marito e la scosse. Vegeta mugolò, strinse gli occhi e fece un grugnito.

“ _Svegliaaaa_!” strepitò il bambino. Vegeta socchiuse un occhio e sbuffò dalle narici.

“Prima dell’alba è tuo nipote” biascicò alla moglie. 

Bulma ridacchiò, il piccolo strattonò le coperte del più grande. Vegeta aprì entrambi gli occhi, mise le mani sotto le ascelle del nipote e si alzò seduto. Si voltò e lo appoggiò sul letto.

“Ora ti alleno, smettila” brontolò. Vetrunks sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, alcune ciocche color glicine larghe due dita gli oscillarono davanti al viso.

“E potrò venire agli allenamenti tra te e nonno Goku che fate la domenica in campeggio?” chiese. Vegeta strinse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso.

“Se quell’idiota torna in tempo da Nameck” farfugliò.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.2 La stanchezza di Vegeta

“Nonno, solitamente non ti alleni solo un’ora” brontolò Vetrunks. Vegeta spense la Gravity Room e la luce rossa che illuminava l’ambiente si spense. Guardò l’orologio sullo schermo del computer e socchiuse gli occhi.

< 9.20. Ci ho messo dalle cinque alle otto e mezza solo per riscaldarmi. Cosa mi sta succedendo? Gli effetti del gas sono finiti da anni > pensò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e gli bruciavano, erano circondati da occhiaie. 

Vetrunks gli si avvicinò e si alzò sulle punte, cingendogli la gamba con le braccia.

“Oggi devono venire Crilin e Junior. Se mi stanco adesso, quei due penseranno di potermi mettere i piedi in testa” ringhiò Vegeta. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò gli occhi liquidi del nipote, vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi del piccolo.

“Vi posso vedere allenarvi?” chiese. 

Vegeta mise una mano sul capo del nipote e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Solo se non ti metti in mezzo. Ci sottoponiamo a un allenamento molto pericoloso e difficile” ribatté.

< Accidenti a quanto mi sono rammollito. Non riesco a dirgli di no quando mi guarda con quegli occhioni > pensò. 

Vetrunks gli strofinò la guancia contro la gamba e chiuse gli occhi.

“Starò a distanza, promesso” sussurrò. 

Vegeta roteò gli occhi e gli ticchettò sulla testa.

“Sarà meglio, perché non è un gioco” brontolò.  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Dopo il ritorno di Goku  
  


“Vegeta…” sussurrò Goku. Guardò la pelle pallida di Vegeta, l’altro saiyan tossiva e ansimava. Si dimenava nel letto, facendolo cigolare, inumidendo di sudore le lenzuola candide. Spalancò la bocca con un gemito, si piegò su un fianco e tossì sputando sangue. 

Son gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e il principe dei saiyan si stese nuovamente a faccia in su. Si stringeva la maglia del pigiama all’altezza del petto e gemeva.

“… non dirlo a Bulma…” piagnucolò il Briefs. 

Goku sentì gli occhi pizzicare e gli deterse la fronte con una pezza bagnata. 

Son strinse gli occhi, mentre Vegeta iniziava a gridare. 

Il principe dei saiyan vomitò sangue, mentre stringeva spasmodicamente la mano.

< Non può finire così! Non può!… Ho deciso… andrò da Mirai… non c’è altra scelta > decise Son. La porta si aprì, Goku spalancò gli occhi, che divennero bianchi, e si alzò in piedi. Si allontanò dalla sedia e vide Elly entrare. 

La giovane impallidì e si portò la mano alla bocca. Goku chiuse la porta di scatto dietro di lei e fece girare la chiave.

“Non devi dirlo a nessuno” ordinò. 

Elly avanzò di un paio di passi, la lunga treccia ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle e le gambe le tremavano.

Goku le si affiancò, incidendo la carne della guancia con i denti.

Elly si portò le mani alle guance, sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre divennero bianche. Rabbrividì, boccheggiando e avvertì qualcosa premerle sul petto. Ansimò e indietreggiò, le gambe le tremavano. La parte superiore del viso era in ombra, le ciocche bionde le ricadevano davanti al volto. Gli occhi le bruciavano, fu colta da un capogiro, mentre le tempie le pulsavano e le lacrime le rigarono la pelle nivea.

“J… Junior…” biascicò. Indietreggiò e crollò all’indietro. 

Goku la afferrò e la giovane si dimenò.

“Non è Junior. Ora è vivo. Lui e Goten sono vivi” le sussurrò all’orecchio. 

Elly cadde in ginocchio e strinse gli occhi, le lacrime finirono a terra.

“Però Vegeta morirà” mugolò. Il pavimento era gelido e lo sentiva freddo attraverso la stoffa dei jeans. 

Goku annuì.

“Sta così da una settimana, da quando siamo tornati. Non vuole che gli altri lo sappiano” mormorò.

  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Litigio padre-figlio  
  
  


La luce del sole si rifletteva nel display della sveglia sul comodino, le stecchette bianche formavano un dieci e un trenta. Vegeta teneva il capo affondato nel cuscino umido di sudore, rabbrividiva avvolto nelle coperte. La porta si aprì ed avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Papà… mamma mi ha detto che farà colazione senza di te non scendi…” disse Trunks. Raggiunse la finestra, il sole penetrava tra le persiane socchiuse. Le aprì del tutto e si voltò verso il letto.

“Papà, svegliati” chiamò il genitore.

“No, lasciami stare... ti prego...” farfugliò Vegeta. Gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo il viso e gli avevano imperlato la fronte, il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare. 

Trunks raggiunse il padre e si piegò in avanti.

“…Ba …by…” mugolò il principe dei saiyan. 

Trunks rabbrividì.

“È la terza volta questa settimana che fa un incubo su Baby” mugolò. Si alzò e abbassò sulle punte, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Pan ha ragione, sono preoccupato. Papà sta saltando troppi allenamenti, non riesco a capacitarmene > pensò.

Si avvicinò la mano alla bocca e addentò l’unghia del pollice. Si piegò in avanti, mise una mano sulla spalla del padre e lo scosse.

“Svegliati!” lo chiamò Trunks.

Scostò le coperte in cui era avviluppato il genitore.

“Sveglia papà. Sveglia. È tardissimo” gli ripeté. 

Vegeta mugolò, vedendo la figura sfocata del figlio. Mugolò, strinse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso.

“Dai, solitamente senti la mia aura e ti svegli da solo” sussurrò Trunks. Guardò il padre sorridere, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e deglutì.

“Scusa, mi sono di nuovo dimenticato gli allenamenti, vero? Ero sfinito” mormorò Vegeta. 

Trunks strofinò le mani tra loro, assottigliando le labbra.

“Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non ti ho visto stanco nemmeno sotto l’effetto del gas” ribatté. 

Il principe dei saiyan vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre del giovane.

< Ha gli stessi occhi di sua madre > pensò. Vegeta accentuò il sorriso, una serie di rughe comparvero sul suo viso sudato.

“Non sono fatto di ferro” biascicò. Si alzò in piedi e Trunks negò con il capo.

“Sei un saiyan” disse, indurendo il tono.

“Aspettami nella Gravity, vengo subito ad allenarmi” biascicò Vegeta. Guardò la sveglia, chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano tra i capelli. 

Trunks incrementò l’aura e negò con il capo.

“No, sei troppo pallido, non pensare minimamente di allenarti” ribatté. 

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

< Che ti succede papà? >si chiese Trunks.

“Papà forse è meglio se ti ricorichi” mormorò. Raggiunse la finestra e aprì le persiane.

“Non sono così vecchio da aver bisogno di dormire tutto il giorno, perciò in posizione ragazzo” rispose Vegeta, stringendo un pugno. 

Trunks schiocco la lingua sul palato.

“Mettiti in testa che io smetterò di allenarmi solo quando sarò riuscito a sconfiggere Kakaroth!” gridò il genitore. 

Trunks si voltò verso di lui e lo vide aprire l’armadio.

“Non pensare che io voglia diventare uno scansafatiche” borbottò Vegeta. 

Trunks si morse il labbro, chiuse gli occhi e incrementò ancora l’aura. Schiantò il padre contro la parete con l’energia che emanava. 

Il genitore si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e cadde in ginocchio.

“Non sembri neanche più mio padre!” gridò Trunks. Aprì la porta e uscì correndo. 

Bra lo vide passarle davanti, impallidì e corse nella camera del genitore.

“Cosa è successo?!” urlò. 

Vegeta si rialzò in piedi e si massaggiò la spalla.

“Sta diventando un uomo” biascicò. 

Bra si portò le mani alle tempie.

“No, sta diventando pazzo” borbottò a bassa voce.

  
  
  
  


Cap.5 Le condizioni di Vegeta si aggravano

Trunks abbassò il capo, aumentando la velocità di volo, il vento gli colpiva il viso arrossandoglielo. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, sfrecciando tra due nuvole, sentì l’umidità pizzicargli le narici. Avvertì un’aura in avvicinamento, si fermò in volo e schivò la persona che gli stava andando contro. 

Goten fece un sospirò di sollievo, passando accanto al migliore amico.

“Trunks, che ci fai da queste parti?” domandò. Si massaggiò il collo, sotto i capelli neri a cespuglio. 

Trunks incrociò le braccia e digrignò i denti.

“Stai attento a dove voli” brontolò. 

Goten si grattò la tempia sinistra e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cattivo umore?” chiese. Trunks sbuffò e voltò lo sguardo, levitando davanti al migliore amico.

“Ho litigato con mio padre” ammise, i capelli color glicine gli sferzavano il viso. 

Goten spalancò la bocca e batté le palpebre.

“E sei vivo?” domandò. 

Trunks alzò le spalle e incassò la testa.

“Voleva allenarsi e nemmeno si reggeva in piedi. Non aveva nemmeno la forza di mettermi in punizione” ammise. 

Goten impallidì e deglutì a vuoto.

“Non ho mai visto tuo padre stare male, non sapevo nemmeno potesse succedere” ammise. 

Trunks si passò una mano tra i capelli, facendo finire le ciocche della frangetta davanti al viso.

“Io sì, è da quando sono bambino che periodicamente si sente male. Era per quello che periodicamente prendeva dei medicinali che gli porta Mirai Trunks” raccontò.

Goten assottigliò gli occhi.

“Chi?” chiese. 

Trunks sbuffò e strofinò la punta degli stivaletti tra loro.

“Il me di un’altra dimensione e di un altro futuro che ogni tanto viene a casa” raccontò. 

Goten incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e la piegò di lato.

“Come mai non lo conosco?” domandò. 

Trunks strofinò le mani tra loro.

“Non lo ricordi. Lo hai incontrato da piccolo” bisbigliò. 

Goten annuì e si voltò, osservando un aereo in lontananza.

“Pensi che sia quella malattia a essersi aggravata?” domandò. 

Trunks appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Non lo so. Di solito stava male un’oretta, poi prendeva quelle pillole e la cosa non si ripresentava prima di uno o due anni” ribatté. Goten si grattò la punta dell’orecchio.

“Ti va di fare un giro a Satan city? Magari ti distrai un po’. È uscito un videogioco fortissimo su…”. Iniziò. 

Il cellulare di Trunks squillò, coprendo le parole del Son. Trunks lo sfilò dalla tasca dei pantaloni, accettò la chiamata e lo avvicinò all'orecchio.

"Pronto?" chiese. 

Goten lo fissò, mordendosi il labbro.

"Trunks..." mormorò Bra. 

Trunks impallidì e avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

"Vieni a casa. Papà si è sentito male". Concluse la sorella dall'altro lato dell'apparecchio.

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.6 La terribile verità  
  
  


Trunks aprì la porta della camera da letto dei genitori ed entrò, seguito da Goten che si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Gli ansiti del principe dei saiyan risuonavano nella stanza.

“Goku” mormorò il glicine. 

Goten batté un paio di volte le palpebre e guardò suo padre.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese. 

Trunks si voltò verso suo padre e rabbrividì, il viso del genitore era contratto e madido di sudore. 

Goten seguì lo sguardo del migliore amico e deglutì, le labbra di Vegeta erano socchiuse e violacee. La porta si aprì e nella stanza entrò Bulma, seguita dalla figlia.

“Oh, Goten, meno male che sei qui. Quegli inutili dei dottori hanno solo detto che è qualcosa che attacca al cuore, ma non ci capiscono niente” si lamentò Bra. 

Goten le cinse le spalle con un braccio e le diede un bacio sulla testa.

“Goku?” chiese Bulma, guardando il viso dell’amico. Goku si alzò dalla sedia su cui era seduto e fece un paio di passi avanti, allontanandosi dal letto sui cui giaceva il principe dei saiyan. Espirò rumorosamente e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sono qui per dirvi che la malattia di Vegeta è incurabile” sussurrò. Bra sgranò gli occhi, Bulma trattenne il fiato, Trunks digrignò i denti e Goten impallidì.

“Papà, cosa stai dicendo?” chiese quest’ultimo, la voce gli tremò. Goku sciolse la coda intorno alla sua vita e la dimenò, facendo cadere un paio di peli marroni sul pavimento.

“Avendola avuta lo posso dire con certezza” sussurrò roco.

“Però tu sei guarito se sei qui a parlarne!” ribatté Goten alzando la voce. Goku abbassò lo sguardo, il suo viso era pallido e le sue labbra bluastre.

“Non è una semplice malattia, è un veleno. Dipende dalle dosi che si ingeriscono” ribatté Goku con voce roca.

“E come le avrebbe ingerito mio padre?” ringhiò Bra. Sentiva rimbombare i mugolii di dolore del padre nelle orecchie. Goku si voltò verso Vegeta, le proprie iridi nere erano liquide.

“Tempo fa, quando tu e Goten eravate piccoli, abbiamo combattuto un mostro”. Iniziò a raccontare.

“Me ne sarei accorto se tu ti fossi ammalato quando ero piccolo”. Lo interruppe Goten alzando la voce. Goku si passò la mano tra i capelli a cespuglio e negò con la testa.

“No. Questo mostro è stato sconfitto prima della vostra nascita ed è stato ucciso. Qualcuno, quando eravate piccoli, lo ha resuscitato. Questa creatura aveva la coda velenosa ed io l’ho morsa, così mi sono infettato. Invece Vegeta ha ricevuto una codata” ribatté.

“La malattia cardiaca di Goku prima dei cyborg” bisbigliò con voce inudibile Bulma. 

Trunks avanzò verso Goku e lo guardò in viso.

“È quel Freezer di cui evitate sempre di parlarci, vero? Da cui tentate di tenerci lontani da sempre” chiese.

“Quello da cui viene Devil?” chiese Goten e la voce gli tremò. 

Il Son più grande annuì.

< Non posso dirgli che Vegeta è stato infettato a fondo perché era un mercenario. In fondo Freezer impediva che si ribellassero a lui ricattandoli con l’antidoto. Ecco perché Vegeta stava morendo e cercava l’immortalità su Nameck… sembra passata una vita> pensò. 

Trunks strinse un pugno e aggrottò la fronte.

“Non è possibile! Qualunque cosa fosse quella malattia, si era cronicizzata” ringhiò.

“È così, ma Vegeta è stato indebolito dal gas di Devil. Era solo questione di tempo che le due cose si sommassero. Mirai Trunks ci ha detto entro quanto tempo dovesse morire” spiegò Goku. 

Bulma passò di fianco al figlio, si posizionò davanti a Goku e lo raggiunse al viso con uno schiaffo.

“Sapevate che sarebbe morto, non è vero?!” gridò. 

Goku si massaggiò la guancia arrossata ed annuì.

“Considerando tutto, ora gli restano solo tre giorni” mugolò. 

Trunks corse fuori, Goten e Bra lo seguirono, uscirono dalla stanza e proseguirono correndo lungo il corridoio.

“Cosa vuoi fare?” domandò Goten.

“Dove stai andando?” gli fece eco Bra.

“Prendo il radar cerca sfere. Chiederemo a Shenron di guarirlo!” rispose Trunks, aprendo la porta metallica del laboratorio della madre.

  
Scritta per il Drawlloween. 15 Amulet  
  
  
  
Cap.7 Le lacrime del drago  
  
  


< Ci siamo papà… tra pochi secondi sarai salvo > pensò Trunks. S’inginocchiò per terra e allungò le braccia, avvicinando le mani alle sfere del drago. La luce del sole illuminava le stesse sfere aranciate appoggiate a cerchio sul terreno.

“Compari Drago Shenron!” gridò. Le sfere si illuminarono, emanando una luce aranciata lampeggiando. Il cielo si coprì di nuvole nere. 

Goten si mise alle spalle del glicine e guardò il drago uscire dalle sfere con un ruggito. 

Trunks guardò il muso della creatura che copriva per metà la propria abitazione, i baffi della creatura si allungavano ai lati del suo muso vibrando.

“Mi avete chiamato?” ruggì. Il suo vocione fece tremare gli alberi intorno a loro e l’aria investì in viso il Briefs, che si coprì il viso con il braccio.

“Sì” rispose. 

Goten indietreggiò, i capelli mori gli ricadevano arruffati davanti al viso.

“Qual è il vostro desiderio?” tuonò il Drago. 

Goten assottigliò gli occhi.

“Mio padre Vegeta è affetto da una malattia incurabile. Come primo desiderio, ti chiedo di guarirlo!” urlò Trunks, alzando le braccia verso il cielo. 

Il Drago voltò il capo e una lacrima solcò il suo muso, scendendo lungo le sue scaglie verdi scuro.

“È al di fuori delle mie possibilità. Nemmeno _Bill-sama_ avrebbe questo potere” spiegò, con un rauco ruggito. 

Trunks sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre divennero bianche e rabbrividì.

“Lo dico dai tempi di Janenba che queste bocce arancioni non servono a niente, la metà delle volte. Sarebbe più utile un amuleto” ringhiò Goten.

“Cosa vuol dire che non puoi farlo?!” gridò Trunks. 

Il Drago socchiuse gli occhi e appoggiò una zampa sopra il pavimento del terrazzino della Capsule Corporation. Osservò attraverso il vetro della camera da letto e vide Vegeta steso sul letto che ansimava.

“Curare la malattia da cui è affetto tuo padre, supera di gran lunga i miei poteri” spiegò.

Le lacrime solcarono il viso di Trunks.

“Non ci sono altri desideri che possano in qualche modo aiutarlo?!” gridò Goten. 

Il drago si voltò verso di lui.

“Devo molto a tuo padre Goku, mi ha purificato, ma l’unico desiderio che potreste chiedere per Vegeta è: una morte rapida” disse abbassando il tono della sua voce possente. 

Trunks piegò il capo in avanti e singhiozzò.

“Avete altri desideri?” chiese il drago e la sua voce fece tremare le finestre dell’abitazione.

< Quasi quasi gli chiedo davvero un amuleto > pensò Goten.

  
Scritta per il Drawlloween. 16 Grave  
  
  
  
Cap.8 Vegeta si aggrava  
  
  


“Anche tu rischi di rimanere orfano, deve essere una tradizione di famiglia” disse una voce maschile. Goten si voltò e socchiuse gli occhi. Una figura uscì dalla porta ondeggiando, passò sotto il ventre molle del drago e si avvicinò alle sfere. Trunks lo vide cadere in avanti, lo afferrò e lo sostenne, appoggiandoselo contro.

“Non avresti dovuto alzarti, così hai sprecato le tue ultime energie” lo rimproverò. Goten si affiancò ai due e alzò il capo, intravide semi-coperta da un dito della zampa del drago Bra. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i capelli azzurri della giovane dietro le sue spalle nude.

“Papà, avremmo potuto trovare una soluzione. Non ti condannare già a morte!” esclamò Trunks. Le sue guance erano umide di lacrime e un paio di ciocche color glicine gli erano aderite alla pelle.

“No, non è vero. La tomba mi aspetta” rispose Vegeta. Appoggiando la testa sulla spalla. 

Goten si morse il labbro e chinò il capo. 

Il drago fissò il principe dei saiyan socchiudendo gli occhi. 

Vegeta ansimò, la gola gli doleva e tossì sangue. Bra raggiunse il suo fidanzato e gli cinse il braccio con le proprie. 

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo e vide Bulma affacciarsi dal terrazzino della camera da letto, la donna era tra le dita della zampa del drago. La vista gli si annebbiò e boccheggiò.

< Donna, non ho neanche la forza di dirti che ti amo > pensò.

“V…vi… devo… dire…” farfugliò. Bra cercò di regolare il battito cardiaco, un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo il viso.

“Siamo qui papà. Io e Trunks siamo qui” sussurrò con voce roca. Le gambe di Vegeta cedettero e il glicine lo sostenne. Bulma cadde in ginocchio, si nascose il viso tra le mani e si stese per terra, sotto la zampa del drago, singhiozzando.

“Papà, perdonami, è colpa mia se sei ridotto così” mormorò Trunks.

Il padre alzò lo sguardo e ghignò.

“Non essere scioc-co… n-non… non è così” biascicò. 

Goten negò con il capo e strinse Bra.

“Tu non puoi morire. Non assisterai al mio matrimonio con tua figlia. Non parlare di morte, di bare e tombe. Non è ancora tempo” sibilò. Vegeta cercò di raddrizzarsi, un rivolo di sangue gli uscì dalle labbra e si voltò verso il Son.

“Dì… a Kakaroth… che lo avrei battuto” mormorò. La goccia di sangue arrivò a terra, sporcando un paio di stili d’erba. 

Bra singhiozzò e si incise il labbro con i denti.

“Papà, ti prometto, che sarai orgoglioso di me. Se non riuscirò a salvarti, proteggerò la Terra al tuo posto” sussurrò Trunks con voce rauca. 

Vegeta ricadde in avanti privo di sensi.

  
  


Cap.9 Cura

Goku guardò la boccetta che teneva in mano, la strinse e socchiuse gli occhi. Sentiva il respiro regolare del suo compagno di viaggio e una serie di ticchettii.

“Non possiamo viaggiare più velocemente di così, accidenti” sussurrò.

“Ci tieni davvero a Vegeta come padre, anche se è di un altro tempo” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi.

_ “Vegeta è un buon padre, ha portato i suoi figli in vacanza. Tu quando farai lo stesso?” chiese Chichi.  _

_ Goku incassò il capo tra le spalle e guardò Goten, addormentato sulle proprie gambe. Guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide Gohan baciare Videl. _

_ “Su questo ho solo da imparare da lui. Però mi ha promesso che mi spiega come si fa, se gli insegno il supersaiyan God” spiegò.  _

_ Chichi sospirò. _

_ “Deve venire da te” brontolò. _

Goku riaprì gli occhi sentendo Mirai Trunks ridacchiare.

“Anche se siamo quasi coetanei, mi ha concesso affetto e approvazione. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da lui” rispose Mirai Trunks. 

La macchina del tempo apparve in un cielo nero ed iniziò ad atterrare. 

Goku vide una serie di fulmini dorati, che brillavano su uno sfondo di nuvole scure. Chinò il capo e impallidì vedendo Shenron.

“Atterra!” ordinò. 

Mirai annuì e parcheggiò la macchina del tempo, aprendo la calotta di vetro. 

Son saltò fuori e si mise a correre, vide Vegeta incosciente in braccio a Trunks.

“No, siamo arrivati tardi!” gridò. 

Shenron guardò Goku e il riflesso dell’eroe della Terra apparve nei suoi brillanti occhi rossi.

“Cosa intendi dire?” chiese Bra, allontanandosi da Goten. 

Goku le passò davanti e le fece vedere la boccetta.

“Avevamo trovato finalmente la cura” spiegò. 

Goten sgranò gli occhi vedendo Mirai Trunks avviarsi verso di loro.

< È così strano che ci sia un Trunks di un altro tempo > pensò. 

Bra prese la boccetta dalla mano di Goku, la aprì e prese un paio di pillole.

“Bra…” mormorò Goten. Un paio di ciocche azzurre della giovane colpirono il viso di Trunks. Le lacrime, che rigavano il viso di Bra, gocciolarono sul volto esangue del principe dei saiyan. 

Bra lasciò cadere le pillole in bocca al padre e gli passò la mano sulla gola, facendolo deglutire.

“Possiamo solo  _sperare_ in un miracolo” mormorò Mirai con voce roca.

Il Drago sporse il muso e guardò Vegeta esanime, le sue iridi rosse brillarono più forte. 

Vegeta tossì, sgranò gli occhi, si voltò a faccia in giù ansimando.

“Papà, sei salvo” mormorò Trunks, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Il desiderio è esaudito” tuonò Shenron. Emanò una luce giallo-biancastra, scomparve e il cielo tornò azzurro, le sfere volarono verso l’alto, si separarono e schizzarono in varie direzioni. 

Goten lanciò un urlo di gioia, abbracciò Goku ed i due iniziarono a saltellare sul posto. 

Bulma si affacciò dal terrazzino e sorrise al marito. Bra scoppiò a ridere, mentre le lacrime continuavano a rigargli il viso. Vegeta abbracciò il figlio e alzò la testa, vedendo Mirai.

“È da un po’ che non ci vediamo” bisbigliò.

“Ti porto a letto, papà” mormorò Trunks.

“Mi raccomando, non raccontate niente a Vetrunks quando torna da scuola. O il mio nipotino si preoccuperà inutilmente” brontolò il principe dei saiyan. 

Mirai Trunks scosse il capo.

“Sei proprio cambiato” mormorò. 

Goku scompigliò i capelli del figlio.

“È meglio che non lo sappia nemmeno Pan” mormorò. 

Bra si pulì il viso dalle lacrime con la mano

“Vado da Elly” sussurrò.

 


End file.
